Picked Off
by Rinky-Dinks
Summary: It has some bad words not allowed on network TV, plus some intresting twists to come. If you don't mind bad writing about blood and guts, go ahead. Basically, it's a murder tale, with very minor couples. YOU MUST REVIEW. Thanks bunches sweeties^_^
1. Picked Off- Chapters 1 & 2

Hello my precious monkies. If you are reading this, bless you because you clikced on my story. Now you have to review, or else feel the wrath of a thousand humming birds. Thanks loves^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the idea, you stealie, I killie. Cheers. On with the story!!  


Picked Off  


  
"This should be fun! The whole gang hasn't gotten together in ages. And this place of Joe's is so beautiful!" squealed Mimi as she and Izzy drove up a country lane to an exquisite farm house, complete with stable and barn. The eight digi-destined were visiting Joe for the weekend. Matt, TK, and Sora were following the others, with Tai and Kari behind them.   
"Welcome! I'm so glad all of you could come. We're going to have such fun this weekend," Joe Kido announced as the seven got out of their cars. Pleasantries were exchanged and everyone got settled into their rooms. Everyone had a separate room except Mimi and Sora, who volunteered to share one due to lack of space. The group arrived in late afternoon, so they were given a tour before dinner. The buildings on the vast lot were spaced far apart from the main house, so supper was enjoyed immensely by the tired travelers.   
After-dinner coffee was served fireside, setting a cozy atmosphere for talking. As the clock ticked on the weary retreated up to bed. Finally, only Joe and Tai were left.   
"Joe, it's great to see you, but I'm beat. I have got to go to bed so I can enjoy tomorrow." Tai rose from his chair, making for the stairs. "Are you coming?"   
"No, I'll stay down a bit longer."   
"Suit yourself. Good night."   
"Good night indeed," Joe muttered to himself, smiling the faintest smile.   
***LATER THAT NIGHT***   
"Mimi. Mimi. Come on, get up. Let's go play hide-and-seek."   
"Wha? Joe, it's three in the morning, why do you want to play now?" came the sleepy response.   
"It's so much more fun in the dark. Come on, just come play one game with me! The others would be no fun, and besides, I only want to play with you."   
Mimi, not knowing what to think and not wanting to think properly (it's 3AM, that's to be expected), finally agreed. Joe sounded so excited and romantic, she couldn't tell him no. They arrived at the barn. Joe flipped on a switch, turning on lights in the barn.   
"Okay Mimi, you hide and I'll come find you. Go!"   
Mimi ran into the barn looking for an easy spot. 'Joe said only one game so if it looks like I tried, but he still finds me quick, I can go back to bed,' she thought while ducking behind a bale of hay.   
Soon Mimi heard the creak of a door, alerting her to Joe's presence. He was speaking in an odd tone she had never heard before; it was barely above a whisper and seemed to be a cross between a questioning tone and a firm tone, with a singsongy quality to it.   
"Mimi? I know you're here somewhere, come out come out where ever you are."   
Mimi peeked around the bale and saw nothing. She turned back and came face-to-face with Joe holding a pitchfork. His eyes shone and flashed and his smile was too big for his mouth.   
"Now Mimi, why did you hide here? You knew I would find you quickly. And that's no fun." Joe spoke in the same voice as before. They both had risen, and Mimi was beginning to get nervous. Joe didn't stop grinning and didn't drop the pitchfork. He advanced on her and she was trapped by the hay.   
"Joe? Why do you have that pitchfork?" she asked in an obviously fearful voice.   
"Oh this? I always carry it when I hunt. Now you should have hidden better. I like a challenge."   
"Well, then, we'll just have to play again, haha," Mimi laughed now completely scared. He stepped forward again. "I promise to hide better next time."   
"No need. I never let my prey go once I've caught it. Do you know anything about hunting Mimi?"   
"Oh, a little, not much," Mimi replied, trying her hardest to make herself flat against the hay.   
"Well, let me fill you in then. If a hunter catches live prey, he must kill it if he wishes to show it off," Joe answered, twirling the pitchfork. "And I've caught myself some live prey."   
***THE NEXT MORNING***  
"Where's Mimi, she wasn't in the room when I woke up and she didn't leave a note or anything. Anyone know something?" Sora worried, but only slightly, about her friend.   
"I regret to inform you that Mimi left early this morning. She said to say good-bye to you because it was so early," Joe explained as he came into the kitchen, where a vast and impressive set of knives was displayed.   
"That's strange, did she tell you why Joe?"   
"Uh, she got an urgent call on her cell phone, um, a relative or someone was in the hospital or something to that effect."  
"Oh," said Sora, trying to hide her doubt and act normal. She didn't really buy the story Joe fed; she knew Mimi was an emotional person and would've at least woken her up to tell her she was leaving. It just didn't add up.   
Unfortunately, Sora did not hide her uncertanty well. Joe could sense that she was skeptical, but he also couldn't believe he'd overlooked the reason Mimi would've left. 'I'll have to do something about that, but not now. There are Other, more pressing issues to attend to... and here he comes.'  
"Matt my boy! Did you sleep well?"  
"Uh, yeah Joe, it was actually the best sleep I ever had." Chorases of "yeah, me too"s murmmered among the group. This, however, did not surprise Joe. Unisom in wine makes a potent sleeping pill, even if it is semi-deadly. He couldn't have people waking up in the middle of the night and catching him. Only Mimi's drink was pure, naturally.  
The day was spent reminising while the group wandered a trail cut through the woods on Joe's property. The conversation turned to how big a weenie Joe had been in the beginning. Joe put on a jovial face outside but inside he was seething. He pulled off the psudo-laughter with the thoughts of his plans. Oh how much he wanted to do all in one lump but he knew he could never get away with it like that. Seven on one weren't good odds. Joe knew his day would come, only a few nights left.  
***LATER THAT NIGHT (AGAIN)***  
Matt lay awake, he couldn't understand why he couldn't get to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, Joe had slipped him more drugs. He heard the door open and say Joe poke his head in.   
"Joe, what are you doing?" Joe had anticipated this sort of thing so he wasn't phased at all.  
"I was just checking on everyone. I'm just so glad you all could come. Why are you still up though?" Joe asked with fake-concern.   
"I just couldn't sleep."  
"Well why don't you come with me. The grounds are beautiful at night and maybe it'll tire you out to go to sleep." Joe laughed on the inside. 'Hahaha.'  
"Yeah okay, why not." Matt never expected a thing.  
The pair set off and began to walk the trails. They were lighted and soon Matt and Joe were far from the house. Silence pervailed until Matt finally spoke.  
"You know Joe, I think maybe we should start back now. Don't want to fall asleep out here, now do we, heh heh heh."  
"No, let's go a bit further. And I guarntee you won't fall asleep."  
Matt was unsure, but he felt rude to object. 'Joe knows the property better than I do anyway. Maybe there's a shortcut. Maybe... Maybe there's a HUGE PITCHFORK POINTED RIGHT AT MY NECK! AHH, AHH, AHH!!!'  
Joe had that maniac glint in his eyes again as he pushed Matt aganist a tree with the pitchfork.   
"Joe, what the hell?"  
"You always acted like you were so much better than I was, you deraided me, you belittled me, and now... now you're getting yours, just like Mimi!" And with that, Joe picked off another 'friend.'  
***THE NEXT MORNING***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well kids, another one of 'ems dead. and i know what you're all thinking, well gosh darn it who's next? and you don't know, 'cause only i know, and if you knew and i didn't then you'd be writing this story and i'd have to sue for stealing my idea, you common thief. next installment and murder coming soon, no worries monkies. 


	2. Picked Off- Chapter 3

I truly truly hate my computer, because I wrote a whole other chapter to this story and ya know what it did, it deleted it when i saved it, Waol had a little problem. I'm so mad right now, so if this isn't that great, I'm sorry. It's not like you people are reviewing much. Save Ralph Wiggum and Geheimnis, nobody reviewed. Anyway, I think I remember most of it, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the idea, you stealie, I killie.  
  
Picked Off- Chapter 3  
  
***THE NEXT MORNING***  
'With Mimi and Matt out of the way, this is becoming easier and easier. My only problem now is figuring out who's next. Hot Diggity-Dog!' thought Joe as he waited for the rest of the gang to come down for breakfast. When they were all gorging on eggs, bacon, and coffee, Joe made his announcement.  
"You guys, you'll never guess what! Last night, Matt's agent called and Matt got his big break! He woke me up to tell me right before he left. Isn't that great!" Joe exclaimed like he really meant it.  
"Wow, that Is great! Did Matt say when and where the show would be?" Kari asked.  
Joe was prepared. "He didn't say and I forgot to ask because I'd just woken up. He was so excited I'm sure he didn't think to mention it."  
"We should call him on his cell phone," Kari suggested. "Matt never turns it off."  
Joe was not prepared. "Well, uh, um, the thing is, uh, we shouldn't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because... because he um, is... in the creative process! Yeah, that's it. He's probably int he middle of a recording session and shouldn't be disturbed," Joe tried. It worked.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
'That. Was. Too. Close. Well now I know who's going next. Say goodbye Kari. Forever.' Joe smiled his wicked smile once more before changing the subject.  
***LATER THAT AFTERNOON***  
"Kari, hey Kari," Joe called out, catching up to the girl.  
"Hey Joe."  
"Listen, Kari, I'm really sorry, but there's an electrical problem in your room, a fuse blew or something. Anyways, I think it would be best for you to sleep in my bed tonight. Don't worry, I'll take Matt's room and yours will be fixed as soon as possible tomorrow."  
"Oh Joe, I don't want to put you out, I'll just take Matt's room. It's no trouble at all," Kari replied, cheerfull and unsuspecting.  
"But I insist. Come on, take my room. The mattress is so comfortable, you'll sleep great. I'm just so glad you guys are here that I just want to do everything possible to make this great. Now, are you gonna take my room or do I have to force you?" said Joe, the mastor actor.  
"Well, if you insist. Thanks a lot Joe, I'm really glad to be here too." Kari joined the others, never noticing the detached look on Joe's face.  
***LATE THAT NIGHT***  
'Wow, this is the best mattress I've ever slept on. I'm glad Joe insisted,' Kari thought as she sank into the comfy bed. Suddenly, the door creaked open and a figure entered the room.  
"Hey Cutie K," whispered TK, using his pet name for her. "I thought you might get lonely all by yourself all the way on the other side of the mansion, so I thought I'd come visit you."  
Kari snorted. "No you didn't, you just wanted to have sex again. Now come 'ere."  
As they started to fool around, they were totally oblivious that another person was also roaming the halls, coming for the room. Joe was out, pitchfork in hand, crossing the distance to his own suite. It was a big house and Joe knew no one would here Kari scream. However, he did not plan on finding her still awake. He was even more taken aback when he saw that she was with TK too. Panic swirlled around his head.  
'I can try to kill them both but what if one gets away. But if I succeed, that's one more idiot I don't have to worry about. What to do, what to Do!'  
Meanwhile, Kari and TK were unaware of the plot forming outside the door. Kari was enjoying herself emmensely when TK suddenly stopped moving. She opened her eyes to find a dead look in his. Then she noticed the blood dripping, no, pouring down his back. Kari screamed and tried to get up but Joe had her pinned with TK. He grabbed her throat, pulled TK off, threw him aside, and flipped her over to muffle the shouts.  
Kari's mind swam with images and thoughts of pure terror. Then she felt a pitchfork spike in her neck, the very same that killed three before her. Then, nothing.   
Joe began whistling 'Dixie' as he cleaned up an awful mess.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
four down, Tai, Sora, and Izzy to go. who's next? will Joe get caught? what's going on??? if i don't get five(5) reviews, good or bad, you'll never know. push the big purplish button at the bottom of the screen, type something in, and send it in to get more murder, blood, and absolute craziness. otherwise, i'll pull a joe on you all. ha. 


	3. Picked Off Chapter 4

it's here, i finally decided that i wasn't gonna get another review, because I wasn't counting one person submitting the same thing three times. anyways, i am sorry it took so long, if you're interested. i hope you like this, and please please review. thanks^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- Please. I'm sure you get the gist by now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Picked Off- Chapter 4  
  
"I'm gonna kill him! When I see that little mother fucker, he is gonna get my foot jammed so far up his ass, it'll come out his mouth!" Tai was not in the best of moods the next morning. Joe, who had forged many a document including the one that gave him the deed to the house and property, had left a note signed by Kari and TK saying they had eloped. As to be expected, Tai was not happy about the discovery that resided at the breakfast table. Sora had been with him, and remained calm because she had known of their secret affair. She wasn't surprised in the least.   
"Tai, calm down. Weren't you always saying that they'd make a cute couple? Just yesterday, didn't you tell me you thought there was something more between them?"  
"Yes, well, I would have Hoped they would have the decency to tell me about it. Imagine, I don't get to see my baby sister walk down the isle. I never even got to scare the shit out of TK, telling him in graphic detail what I would do to him if he hurt Kari, all that crap!"  
"Um, Tai, first off, calm down. Second, don't you think it's a little suspicious that every night since we got here, somebody has disappeared in the night? First Mimi, then Matt, now TK and Kari. While it's not totally impossible for them to have eloped, they were sleeping together-"  
"They what!?!"  
"Come off it Tai, you knew just like the rest of us, you just don't want to admit it. Anyways, I'm a little scared," Sora was certain she could trust Tai.  
"Yeah, well I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. What, you think Joe is killing everyone? Preposterous!" Tai laughed and Sora felt at ease. She knew the self-proclaimed leader would never let anything happen to her.  
"I head yelling, what's up?" Joe came in and did his best to look surprised. To his relief, it worked with no hitch. He had heard the whole conversation between Tai and Sora, and was pleased. Joe was always in the best moods in the morning.  
"Kari and TK eloped," Tai said rigidly. "mother fuckers," he added under his breath.  
"What? Huh, I always thought they were cute together. Well, I'll just have to get them a wedding present when I see them again." Joe was proud of his handiwork, but a little worried because Izzy had yet to come down to breakfast. It was unusual that he would be sleeping late, as he had always come in early to his Internet company and was used to being up at 6:00 every morning. "Has anyone seen Izzy?"  
"No, not today. I'll go see if he's awake." Sora disappeared upstairs, and a moment later, a piercing scream erupted. The boys raced to see her crying outside Izzy's room. Tai tried in vain to calm her down while Joe went to look. It seemed Izzy had died in the night, an unexpected present to Joe. His medical training finally getting some use, Joe found that it seemed Izzy had ODed, what with all the meds he was taking plus the drugs slipped to him by Joe. Joe gave a small smile before putting on a grave face and going to give the news to Sora and Tai.  
"Friends, I'm so sorry. It seems Izzy died last night of a heart attack." Joe gave a small sniffle and even found some long-forgotten tears to force out. He knew the two wouldn't know a heart attack from an overdose, and it seemed more natural. He didn't especially want to dial the authorities, but did so. However, he purposely gave them the wrong numbers for Izzy's family and told them he had been opposed to an autopsy. They coroner couldn't be finding all the drugs, he would become suspicious. Izzy was carried away later that day, and Sora was still crying. Tai held her close and did his best to comfort her. Joe however, was thinking. 'Sora is too nosy right now. I'll have to cool off and wait to kill her. Izzy always was a good friend, it was nice of him to take care of the dirty deed himself.'  
Sora was recovering and finally found words. "I'm so sorry Joe, but I really think we should be getting back to Odiaba. I want to be with the Isumi's right now, they need support."  
"What!?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oooo, what is Joe gonna do about this? I hope you liked it! Review and tell me^_~   



End file.
